thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Blake (TWD FM)
"i love you sweetheart" '' Ed is original character in The Walking Dead Family Matters, He is the brother of Jack, He is the father of Clementine and husband to Diana, only seen out on the streets in Savannah, Georgia with his wife as a walker. Pre-Apocalypse When Ed and Jack were young they lived in Ohio but moved to Atlanta where their parents had to get some new jobs, some time in his 20's Ed became and engineer and married Diana at some point in his life and they had a daughter named Clementine. Ed gave Clementine a hat, which Clementine claims was a birthday present. Clementine continues to wear this hat throughout the series. Ed and Diana traveled to Savannah, Georgia when the outbreak began, leaving Clementine with a babysitter, Sandra. Diana called repeatedly to see how Sandra and Clementine were doing. One day, he and Diana called to Clementine, telling her not to get his hat that he let Clementine to borrow dirty, while his wife tells their daughter to be nice to her caretaker while they are still gone, the minutes before they hang up, Diana reassures her that she, and Ed will come home in a few days. While in Savannah, Ed had an incident with a "crazy guy", which caused them to visit the hospital to receive treatment. While at the hospital, numerous cases of walkers began to appear and the hospital was put under quarantine by the military. Post-Apocalypse season 1 '''A New Day Gone By' When Lee Everett and Ed's Brother Jack Blake arrive at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed was attacked by "a crazy guy", implying that he had been bitten by a walker, and that the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages, Diana hysterically explains how she and Ed have been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have probably died and he may decide, throughout the game, whether or not to tell this to Clementine. On A Long Road Ed does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned several times along with Diana by Clementine. It is implied that Clementine and the Stranger had several conversations about Ed during the episode and that he subtly used him against her. When Christa first meets Lee and Clementine, she points out that he is not her father. Lee will tell her that he is in Savannah and that they are looking for him. At the closing of the episode, the Stranger tells Clementine that he has her parents, to which Lee and Kenny both argue over. No Time Remaning Jack, Lee and Clementine, having covered their scent with walker entrails, encounter reanimated Ed and Diana as the two escape the Marsh House through a herd of walkers on the streets. Ed appears with a huge chunk of flesh missing from his gut. Clementine was stunned but had no time to react as Lee passed out from his gun shot wound, forcing them to drag him into an abandoned store. Season 2 Remains To Be Seen He is mentioned by Clementine when Luke asks her about her parents. Clementine explains how "they left her with the babysitter and they never came back" and how she and Jack "went to Savannah to find them, but they were already dead". A House Given When Carver visits the house, Jack tell's him that she had been living there with his brother. When Carver asks for his name, Clementine will tell him Ed, to which Carver replies that it is a strong name, and that he "liked him already". Death Killed By ' * Zombies ''(Assumed) It is hinted on Diana's phone call that Ed was among the first to be bitten as the outbreak hit Savannah. He is then taken to the ER. He later tells Diana he isn't feeling well enough to drive back home during the same day and the two decide to stay in Savannah for an extra night; however, it is later revealed that Ed had been quarantined. During the scene that he appears, Ed is also shown to have a chunk out of his side missing. However, he also has a bite on his arm. With how calm Diana was in the first message, it is likely that Ed was first bitten on the arm and later attacked again. The reanimated Ed and Diana are later seen among the herd of walkers in front of their hotel by Lee, Jack and Clementine. Relationships '''Diana Diana is Ed's wife. Although their relationship was not explored, it can be inferred they had a stable marriage, due to Diana's desire to stay with Ed after he was attacked by a "crazy guy" at the hotel while in Savannah. Clementine Clementine is Ed's daughter. Although their relationship was not explored, it can be inferred they had a stable relationship due to Clementine's desire to find her parents throughout Season 1 and how Clementine mentions in "A New Day Gone By" that her dad was the one who gave Clementine her signature hat, which she still keeps after the apocalypse. Clementine was saddened when she discovered her parents were walkers, and if chosen the dialogue in "A House Given", Clementine will tell Carver that she and Jack are alone in the cabin with her dad, Ed. Jack "don't eat all the food Ed" '' -Jack joking with Ed Jack is Ed's brother and is shown to love his brother and this is shown when Jack makes a joke about Ed eating all the food as it makes Diana and Clementine laugh. Jack is concerned about Ed's safety and he is horrified and upset when Jack sees Ed as a walker. Appearances season 1 '''A New Day Gone By '(Photograph) No Time Remaning ''(Zombified)'' season 2 Don't Go Back ''(Voice Only, Draw-Time Scene)'' Trivia * He and his wife were the only people who were mentioned in every episode, but never seen in person until their undead appearance.